


Blank Canvas

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Cursing, Moving In Together, No Angst, Paint Fights, Painting, Smut, Smutty, after college, art student jeremy, but - Freeform, for once, i have angst getting ready to post, joshua not angstign??? what???, just like two or three curses, not actually, ok, shower, uh, whomst is he???, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy is an art student and their apartment looks terrible with that color wall.





	Blank Canvas

Though in high school they were dating according to every one of their friends, it wasn’t until senior year of college that Jeremy and Michael actually did. That came with, after graduating, moving in together. A small place, it was. A fixer-upper studio where the owner gave them a small price and was willing to let them fix it up all they wanted as long as they ran it through him.

First thing that Jeremy had decided was going to happen was to paint over the horrendous color that was on the walls. It wasn’t white. It wasn’t cream. Green coated the corners, obviously the color under the color currently, and gave it a green underwash. It wasn’t even close to a nice color.

It was the color of puke and it made Jeremy want to puke.

Michael had no idea why Jeremy had stopped in the doorway. With a tap on the shoulder, Jeremy turned, revealing his disgust.

“You are going to call our owner right now and tell him that I will not even enter the room until I have paint brushes and lots of paint.”

And Michael, who was slightly afraid by Jeremy’s sudden, serious tone, called in and got permission to paint the walls. Jeremy skipped back to the car, smiling a little. Michael was dragged along at this point.

They returned that night with Burger King and buckets of paint. He didn’t wait, going straight to preparing the paint as Michael sat at the table and took a bite of his burger.

“Aren’t you going to eat?"

“It’s not going to stay down if I look at this color for one more second.”

Chuckling, Michael put down his burger and joined him. He rolled up his flannel sleeves just for Jeremy to pull it off of him.

“Hmm?”

“I like this flannel, I am not letting it get dirty.”

“It’s already dirty, Jere. I wore it today.”

It was too late. He watched as Jeremy tossed it onto the bed and turned back. “Well, I’ll wash it when I do the laundry.”

Ever since freshman year of college, Jeremy was the one who did the laundry for both of them. Michael had attempted once, only to make all of their clothes in the load pink and drown them in an unnecessary amount of bleach. Little did Michael know, Jeremy was obsessed with Michael’s clothes. Seeing them right after the dryer, still warm as he held it up to his chest, and that smell. No matter how much fabric softener he put in, Michael’s clothes always smelled like Michael.

“Alright.” Michael agreed, pulling Jeremy close and giving him a peck on the forehead.

“Alright?” He glared, looking between Michael’s eyes. “What’s the catch?”

“The catch?”

“Yes. There’s always a catch.”

Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy’s forehead again. “What if I don’t want you to get your shirt dirty. It’s a nice shirt. I like it.”

“Are y-you-” Jeremy cupped his face, his own red. “Are you asking me t-to take my shirt off?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Jeremy pulled away enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it over to the bed. He barely missed.

“Why do I have a feeling that there’s a catch?”

He smirked, slipping his hands under Michael’s shirt. “Because there is.”

“Really?”

“I like this shirt.”

They both burst into laughter as Michael slid his shirt off. “Better?”

“Definitely.”

Jeremy pulled away, mixing the paint together before pouring it into a pan. He handed a brush to Michael before dipping his own and starting to paint the wall. Michael, though, hesitated. His boyfriend noticed.

“Aren’t you going to help?”

“Are we not going to cover the floor?”

He bit his lip, pausing his paintbrush to look down to the floor. He continued on, turning his back to Michael. “It’s wood, we can clean it.”

“You better be the one to do it then.” Michael responded, dipping his paintbrush in and joining Jeremy at the first wall. They let the radio play, making short comments in the comfortable atmosphere. An hour passed before anything happened. Michael got tired meaning Michael got sloppy and thought everything was funny.

Jeremy, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate the sudden cold streak on his arm. He screeched, dropping his brush and looking down at the blue coat. “What the fuck?”

“You looked like you needed some blue in your life.” Michael teased, smiling wide until a paint brush collided with his shoulder. He faked shock, knowing very well that it was going to happen because it was Jeremy. “How dare you!”

He couldn’t help but giggle as he painted another line across Jeremy’s chest, only getting a small huff and more paint on himself. They fought back and forth until they were both laughing their asses off. Michael eventually pushed Jeremy against the wet wall, watching him squirm.

“I liked these pants, Michael. Now there’s paint on them!”

With a smile, Michael kissed him. “Then you can take them off before you get too much paint on them.”

Jeremy’s face went red, standing out against the blue that had spread most of his body, even coating some of his hair. A sudden burst of confidence had him pull Michael closer by his pants.

“Only if you’ll join me.”

“O-Oh-” Michael paused for a second, stopping his giggling and all. He cleared his throat and smiled a little, not looking as he reached to undo his pants.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Boxers are cheaper than jeans.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Jeremy responded, pulling his own jeans off. Michael helped him, throwing their jeans over to the bed. Both pairs landed on the floor nowhere near the preferred location.

“Are your feelings saved by the absence of your favorite jeans?” He asked, seeing Jeremy squirm a little against the wall. “I’m also glad they aren’t too dirty, seeing as they are pants that look really good on you.”

“The wall is cold.” said Jeremy, leaning forward to kiss Michael. Michael smirked into the kiss, pushing Jeremy against the wall. “Jesus Christ, Michael! Are you trying to make me suffer?”

“It’s-”

Before Michael could finish his sentence, Jeremy had flipped their positions, pushing Michael against the wall. Michael stood in shock for a little, not knowing Jeremy had the strength in him to be able to do that. Jeremy was also right, cold, wet paint against your bare skin didn’t feel all that good. Maybe getting a kiss was worth it.

He opened his mouth before thinking.

“That was hot.”

Jeremy smirked against his lips, moving his hands down to his waist. “Then, let’s go take a shower and go to bed. We can paint tomorrow.”

“Says the one who wouldn’t dare step into the place because the walls weren’t the right color.”

Jeremy scoffed, pulling away and punching his shoulder softly. “You’re going to sleep on the floor with that attitude!”

“I’ll still have to take a shower. We can’t get the floor dirty.” Michael countered as he pulled away from the wall, grabbing Jeremy’s hands off his waist and dragging him towards the bathroom. “So, I’ll gladly sleep on the floor until you go to sleep and then I’ll climb in and cuddle you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jeremy gave him a quick kiss before configuring with the shower. He let the water run, waiting for it to warm up, and taking a few seconds to realize how his underwear was now at his feet. He looked up at Michael, wanting to slap the smirk off his face. “That was inappropriate.”

“Yeah,” Michael leaned down, giving Jeremy a small kiss. “Sorry.”

Michael turned around, going through a bag on the counter to find their shampoo and soap. Little did he know, behind him was Jeremy with a gigantic smirk on his face as he raised his foot. The second Jeremy’s cold toe hooked onto the top of Michael’s boxers, Michael squirmed, only screeching a little the second they were pulled to his feet.

“What the hell, Jeremiah?”

“Revenge.” He noted, throwing his pair out the door and near the general area the rest of their clothes were. Feeling the water for a second, he stepped in, hiding from Michael’s sight. Within thirty seconds, Michael had joined them.

They were lucky enough to get a shower that also had a bathtub. The only downside Jeremy saw was the lack of a faucet for a bath, meaning they had to fill the tub using the shower nozzle.

“This barely fits one of us.” Michael noted, grumbling a little as he grabbed the loofah and spread soap over it. “I hope you know that this is going to have to be replaced after this. Can’t clean ourselves with dried paint, can we?”

Jeremy turned a little, looking back at him. “One, I’m pretty sure we can clean it out. Two, are you cleaning me?”

“Yeah. What else would I be doing? Cleaning myself?”

“I sure hope you clean yourself!”

Giggling, Michael turned Jeremy’s head back to the back of the shower before using the soap covered loofah to start cleaning the paint off of Jeremy. They both stayed silent for a while before Jeremy broke it.

“I don’t think I’m going to ever be able to clean myself after this.” He purred, making Michael stop. The lack of movement made him realize something else.

“Are we going to make this a normal thing, now?” Michael asked, leaning against Jeremy and moving his face enough to be able to kiss him. “Like a date? A shower date?”

“S-Sure!”

Michael raised an eyebrow, a little curious at the sudden movement for Jeremy to cover his crotch. He smirked, piecing it together before kissing Jeremy once more.

“I’ll deal with that when we get out of the shower.”


End file.
